


So Uncivilized, Anakin...

by DevilsLittleRomance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AnaObi, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gay, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Verse, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Top Anakin Skywalker, aniobi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsLittleRomance/pseuds/DevilsLittleRomance
Summary: Anakin decide cortejar a Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que Obi-Wan se sintió de esa manera —ese extraño calor en su estómago— fue cuando su padawan tenía tan solo quince años. El Caballero Jedi sabía perfectamente que la casta de su protegido se presentaría pronto, tal vez a los diecisiete, incluso a los dieciséis, sin embargo no se esperó que fuera tan rápido. 

No se sentía preparado, en aquel entonces, a decir verdad había estado aterrado desde el momento en que el Maestro Windu se lo comentó, pues ni siquiera había pensado en ello. El tema referente a la casta de su joven padawan se había deslizado de su mente y cuando finalmente se percató de que Anakin estaba entrando a su edad madura, el pánico lo inundó, aunque nadie lo hubiese notado, ni siquiera el propio padawan. 

Anakin era diferente al resto, Obi-Wan lo sabía. Desde que había arrollado al niño bajo su manto, supo que no sería fácil y que su crianza no sería para nada fácil. Anakin no actuaba como el resto de los niños —era obvio que no lo hiciera—, al ser criado de manera amorosa y afectiva, el joven esperaba lo mismo de Obi-Wan, su Maestro, sin embargo este se había mostrado reacio a ello desde el primer momento, causando estragos en su crianza que no notó sino hasta tres años después, cuando encontró al pequeño niño mordiéndose los labios y aguantando con todas sus fuerzas sus sollozos con tal de silenciar su terror y dolor ante una de sus recurrentes pesadillas, esas de las que Obi-Wan no sabía porque había estado demasiado ocupado poniendo distancia entre él y el afectuoso niño. 

Nunca se había sentido tan culpable ni tan mala persona. Ver a un pequeño Anakin sentado en el suelo de su habitación, abrazándose las piernas mientras su labio sangraba debido a la fuerza que utilizó para acallar sus llantos, había quebrantado al jedi. Sin embargo no se había sentido tan mal como cuando intentó acercarse y el pequeño niño se había levantado se sopetón, limpiándose las lágrimas violentamente. _Lo lamento mucho, Maestro,_ le había dicho con la voz temblorosa, _n-no deseo molestarlo con mis actitudes inaceptables como usted antes lo ha recalcado. Por favor no se deshaga de mí, no volverá a suceder._ La voz asustada del niño lo había dejado con un enorme hueco en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón. 

Anakin era solo un niño, un niño asustado hasta los huesos y él había sido una mierda de persona, sumido en la incertidumbre sobre si sería o no un buen Maestro para el joven, sobre si lograría ser tan bueno como Qui-Jon, su propia molestia al tener que cuidar de un niño de la noche a la mañana.

Había sido egoísta y arrogante, dirigiéndole la palabra solo para corregirlo con voz dura e ignorando sus males. 

Anakin tenía sus grandes ojos azules cristalizados en lágrimas y su labios tan hinchados y rojos como una manzana. Sus pequeñas manos estaban temblando y su mirada le suplicaba por no abandonarlo. Él solo quería ser bueno. 

Así que Obi-Wan decidió acercarse con una culpable sonrisa, su propio dolor le palpaba en el pecho, ¿en qué demonios había pensado? Anakin había sido criado bajo el amor de una afectuosa madre, la cual había tenido que dejar a tan corta edad después de no conocer nada más que ella y sus abrazos amorosos. Supo entonces que no podía esperar que el niño actuara como los demás niños jedi del Templo, era ilógico y se había sumido tanto en su propia miseria que no había visto el trauma que estaba causando en él. Debían redimirse, así que se acercó en pasos pequeños y lo abrazó, aún cuando sabía que si cualquier otro Maestro Jedi lo viese lo hubiera recriminado duramente. Pero Obi-Wan alejó ese pensamiento y dejó que el niño llorase en sus ropas.

Aquello fue una marca en sus vidas. Un cambio en su relación. La mayoría miraba con desaprobación cuando Anakin se mostraba tal y cómo era, cariñoso y juguetón, cuando se abrazaba de Obi-Wan o cuando tenía el valor suficiente para tomar su mano cuando el Maestro Windu lo intimidaba, claro que eso había sido muchos años atrás. Luego, se volvió peor. 

A Anakin no le importaba mucho el código Jedi, lo había impuesto numerosas veces frente a su Maestro, quien solo había negado en forma de reprimenda y le había impuesto las reglas a seguir una vez más, pero el adolescente nunca escuchaba, los años pasaban y se volvía más testarudo y terco. También demasiado humano, demasiado susceptible al cariño y ansioso de él, aún cuando Obi-Wan intentaba mantenerlo lejos debido al código de apego, pero en cierto momento a Anakin solo dejó de importarle. 

Como cuando palmeaba su espalda al despedirse o lo abrazaba repentinamente frente a quienes fuese. O cuando ponía su mano en su cintura baja para guiarlo mientras caminaban. Obi-Wan siempre se mostraba tenso ante tales escenas de efecto en público, sin embargo por más que lo recriminaba nada servía. Anakin era Anakin, y así lo aceptó en silencio y dejó de esperar que entendiese la importancia del código. Era un buen muchacho, eso era suficiente, al menos para él.

Su propia casta había sido también un enorme problema. Obi-Wan era naturalmente un omega, mas con la nueva tecnología y avances medicinales, suprimía sus instintos y olor a voluntad, se volvió un beta para el ojo de los demás. Desde que descubrió su casta a los dieciséis años, se había centrado en ocultarlo. No se sentía conforme con la casta que le había tocado, y definitivamente no permitiría que nadie lo considerara débil o lo degradara por el simple hecho de ser un omega, cosa que obviamente él no había decidido. Así que ocultó su aroma por años.

Hasta que un día —específicamente en una reunión del consejo, un día que luchaba por olvidar—, Obi-Wan llevaba de la mano a un pequeño Anakin de nueve años, el cual estaba aterrado de mostrarse frente a los Maestros Jedi, debían mostrar su avance en sus entrenamiento y Anakin por supuesto que no deseaba hacerlo. El niño se había asustado tanto ante tantas presencias imponentes que se había lanzado a los brazos de su Maestro —ante las atónitas miradas de todos— y había escondido su nariz en su cuello, su cuerpo reaccionó al acto y al repentino contacto con su glándula omega, provocando que su verdadero olor se presentara sin aviso a los presentes. 

Luego de eso, había sido tremendamente más difícil mantener a Anakin a raya. Pues desde ese momento el niño lo olfateaba y se restregaba contra él cada vez que quería y Obi-Wan no tenía fuerzas para alejarlo, pero sí para recriminarlo por su conducta no propia de un padawan en camino a convertirse en Caballero Jedi, a Anakin no le importaba, sin embargo aquel íntimo acto que le ponía los pelos de punta a su regio Maestro, lo mantenía en secreto —gracias al cielo—, nunca volvió a olfatearlo en público, solo lo hacía en momentos privados, lo cual aliviana apenas las ansias del Maestro Jedi.

Anakin había puesto su vida de cabeza en maneras que Obi-Wan nunca pensó. Era el niño más difícil de todos y de adolescente... Solo se volvía peor. Sin embargo, ahora no se podía imaginar una vida sin aquel demente, testarudo y arrogante chico. 

Su padawan ahora tenía quince, había pegado el estironazo y casi lo sobrepasaba en altura. Sus facciones empezaban a afilarse y su voz a engrosar. Alcanzaba su madurez con rapidez, al menos la física, pues seguía teniendo actitudes infantiles que le sacaban canas verdes a su pobre Maestro, aunque también sonrisas. El vínculo que se había creado entre ellos era fuerte, tal vez tanto que sobrepasaba lo bien visto. 

Obi-Wan había vuelto a ocultar su casta después del accidente, nadie nunca comentó nada al respecto y lo agradeció, aún así podía sentir la reprobatoria por sus Maestros al haber ocultado su verdadera casta y por ende haberse saltado el programa de omegas de la Orden. Prefería no ponerle cuidado. 

A Anakin aquello no le había agradado para nada, pues los supresores y los constantes medicamentos que ocultaban su real naturaleza, evitaban que pudiese olerlo apropiadamente. Aunque eso no impedía que lo intentara cada vez que podía, aún bajo las quejas de su Maestro.

El niño asustadizo de Anakin se había esfumado. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, que, aunque inquieto e impulsivo, hacía a Obi-Wan muy orgulloso. Aún cuando la mayoría de sus actitudes no eran propias de un jedi hecho y derecho. Con el pasar de los años, Obi-Wan simplemente aceptó que ni siquiera la Fuerza tenía el poder de controlar a Anakin, ni mucho menos de cambiarlo. Él creía en lo que creía y nadie lo hacía cambiar de opinión, solo su Maestro, aunque en ocasiones contadas con los dedos de la mano. 

Eso no frenaba a Obi-Wan de regañarlo cada vez que hacía algo impulsivamente y obtenía por ende consecuencias negativas. El típico Lo siento, Maestro se había vuelto una rutina cada vez que metía la pata. Junto con una encantadora sonrisa marca Skywalker.

Volviendo a el tema de los quince, aquel fue el año en que Obi-Wan finalmente supo que estaba destinado a la mala suerte y la miseria. Una vez la espina de la casta de su padawan se incrustó en su cerebro, no pudo dejar de pensar en ello. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el diablillo se presentase como beta, era todo lo que pedía. Controlar a un Anakin sin casta ya de por sí era difícil, si se presentaba como beta nada cambiaría, si se presentara como omega, a lo mejor atraería miradas pero Obi-Wan lo ayudaría. Si embargo, si se presentaba como alfa... No, no quería ni pensarlo. 

Anakin era una persona intensa de pies a cabeza, y toda esa intensidad se duplicaría, no, se triplicaría si se presentara como alfa. Además, un omega renegado con un alfa como padawan... Sí, daría mucho de qué hablar. 

Fue entonces cuando seis meses después de tener esa astilla en su cabeza, entró a su departamento con el fin de dejar las compras y preparar la cena para ambos, cuando un fuerte aroma inundó sus fosas nasales sin piedad. Ahí fue cuando escuchó los sonidos obscenos provenientes de la habitación de Anakin, gruñidos fuertes y jadeos. Su primer celo había llegado y con él, el anuncio de su casta. Un alfa. 

Había salido rápido del lugar, atrayendo un poco la atención al lucir tan descolocado, era impropio de él. Después de unos segundos de procesar todo, corrió a la bahía médica e informó a la unidad que se encargaba especialmente de esas situaciones. El celo de su padawan había durado tres días y luego de ello la noticia corrió cual agua de arroyo. Era de esperarse, eso dijeron la mayoría. Y Obi-Wan supo que él también lo había sabido, solo esperaba que su interacción no cambiase mucho, el lidiar con un alfa iba a ser un reto, en especial un alfa como Anakin, siendo él tan espontáneo y desobediente. Se sentía intimidado y lo odiaba. 

Había esperado que nada cambiara. Fue todo lo contrario. Todo cambió. De pronto, Anakin tenía dieciocho años y lo había sobrepasado en altura y musculatura. Desde que fue presentado como un alfa, su cuerpo se había acoplado a su casta, volviéndolo grande, aunque esterilizado. 

Anakin era un alfa en todo el sentido de su palabra —y sí, era un martirio para el pobre de Obi-Wan—. Se había vuelto aún más testarudo y más violento. Era uno de los alfas más temidos tan solo con haber cumplido su edad madura. Era territorial e incivilizado. Todo un alfa. 

Se había vuelto el mejor espadachín en pocos años, todos los Maestros mostraron su sorpresa al ver a aquel pequeño niño al que no le tenían nada de fe, convertirse en el mejor combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo. Su firma en la Fuerza crecía cada vez más, su poder se incrementaba al igual que su presencia. Su nombre ahora tenía mucho peso en la Orden, era fuerte y no le temía a nada. Lo cual tenía como consecuencia a Obi-Wan corriendo tras él para evitar que hiciese una estupidez. 

Con respecto a su relación con su Maestro, eso también había cambiado mucho. Al volverse un alfa, Anakin era muy demandante, su personalidad se había forjado en hierro y su personalidad intensificado. Su voz se había vuelto algo ronca, gruesa y dominante, ahora le llevaba media cabeza de altura y mucha musculatura más. Anakin tomaba lo que quería cuando quería, incluyéndolo. 

Aquellas olfateadas que buscaba cuando estaba asustado de niño se había vuelto demandas. De hecho, incluso Obi-Wan había dejado de recriminarlo por ello, ya que la presencia tan arrebatadora del alfa le robaba el aliento y lo hacía cerrar la boca hasta que Anakin lo soltara. Obi-Wan no admitiría nunca en voz alta lo intimidado que se sentía ante su padawan la mayoría de las veces, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Anakin aún lo respetaba como un igual. 

El poderoso alfa también había atraído varias miradas de innumerables omegas en la Orden, mas no se veía interesado en ellos más que en el acto sexual. Sí, eso también había sido otro dolor de cabeza para Obi-Wan.

Anakin era un alfa bastante insaciable y hormonal. Salía mínimo tres veces cada mes, llegaba al apartamento apestando a omega y alcohol, Obi-Wan no había dicho nada al respecto, porque no tenía el derecho. Sabía que los alfas necesitaban constante liberación, lo que mantenía sus humores e intensidad a raya. Sin embargo una espina en su pecho se clavaba cada vez que observaba a Anakin escabullirse entre las piernas de tanto omega se le pusiera en frente. Había intentado tener la penosa charla con él, sin embargo había resultado con un seco _No soy un niño, Maestro. Sé lo que hago. No necesitas hacer esto. Si tu preocupación se debe a mis salidas, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no embarazaré a nadie, créeme. Sé con quiénes me meto y cómo hacerlo._

Luego de ello, Obi-Wan se mantuvo en silencio. 

Aunque la dulzura que caracterizaba al pequeño niño Anakin se había esfumado. Obi-Wan no podía estar más orgulloso de él y nunca lo estuvo tanto como el día que cortó su trenza padawan y el título Caballero le fue otorgado. 

Ahora Anakin tenía veintiún años. Su espalda se había terminado de engrosar, sus facciones eran duras y filosas, su cabello había crecido, tornándose en rizos dorados oscuros y se había vuelto de los combatientes más hostiles y salvajes del Templo. El mejor duelista, el mejor piloto y un gran guerrero. 

Ahora Anakin era todo un alfa, todo un hombre. Uno muy deseado y poderoso. No quedaba nada de aquel pequeño niño. Y a Obi-Wan le costaba asimilarlo muchas veces. 

Su semblante se había forjado y endurecido con los años, especialmente con aquella cicatriz en su rostro, ganada tras una hostil batalla. Lo hacía lucir peligroso e incluso más imponente e impresionante. Infundía bastante miedo, con sus ropas siempre negras y sus ojos fríos. Era definitivamente el alfa de mayor nivel en toda la Orden, haciendo a princesas, senadoras, jedis, incluso guerreras babear por él. Omegas luchaban vergonzosamente por su atención, pero a Anakin parecía en serio no importarle. 

Nadie lo conocía. Solo Obi-Wan. Con quien aún seguía viviendo por cierto.

—Anakin, por lo que más quieras, recoge ese desastre —dramatizó Obi-Wan al ver cómo Anakin había decidido desmantelar otro droide en medio de su sala.

El alfa estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas y un desatornillador en la mano. Sonrió burlón por lo bajo al escuchar la voz del omega asomarse, había estado fuera todo el día encargándose del papeleo de su última misión. Y Anakin no había encontrado otra distracción más que ponerse a mejorar las funciones de R2 con los paneles de un viejo droide a medio funcionar que había encontrado en los desechos del Templo. 

Una vez escuchó su voz, se levantó del suelo y le sonrió al hombre, ni siquiera lo dejó pensar cuando lo acorraló en la pared más cercana y hundió su nariz en su cuello. Aquellos arrebatos eran ya comunes para Obi-Wan, así que solo extendió a duras penas su cuello y espero a que Anakin se complaciera con su tan menguado olor. El alfa gruñó levemente tras unos segundos y se apartó.

—Siempre tan incivilizado, Anakin...

—Quiero que dejes de ocultar tu casta.

Obi-Wan permaneció en silencio, con su entrecejo fruncido y todo su cuerpo repentinamente tenso. Anakin seguía frente a él, pegado como una garrapata a su piel. Habían veces en las que Obi-Wan se asombraba de lo mucho que Anakin había cambiado, de lo mucho que había crecido. A veces seguía viendo a ese niño saltarín y extrovertido, como cuando se ponía a hacer pucheros cuando Obi-Wan lo regañaba por el desastre de cables y partes metálicas que hacía cuando se ponía a mejorar sus droides, o cuando se le ocurrían esas típicas ideas suyas locas y suicidas en medio de una misión, las cuales la mayoría de las veces funcionaban milagrosamente, haciendo caso omiso a toda lógica y pasando a su suerte de héroe sin temores. Sin embargo, también habían veces como esa, en las que era inevitable el sorprenderse ante el comportamiento tan intenso y demandante del alfa, Anakin ya no era un niño, ni mucho menos un adolescente, era un hombre, un hombre que por alguna razón no había querido buscar su propio apartamento aún cuando Obi-Wan —con algo de pesar— se lo propuso. 

Incluso se había molestado con él aquella vez, para luego preguntarle más calmado si deseaba que abandonara su casa. Obi-Wan se había negado al instante, alegando que solamente pensó que a esas edades el alfa querría más espacio, más privacidad. Anakin negó y no volvió a tocar el tema. 

Obi-Wan soltó una risa algo nerviosa debido a la cercanía tan profunda del más alto, sus supresores evitaban que su naturaleza omega lo dominara, sin embargo frente a ese tipo de situaciones, no podía evitar que un extraño calor se apoderara de su vientre. Siempre le ocurría cuando Anakin se ponía en ese molesto modo alfa. 

El mayor no deseaba tener nada que ver con alfas, por ello mismo había tomado la decisión de ocultar su casta muchos años atrás. 

Intentó alejar el pesado cuerpo del suyo, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Anakin.

—Anakin —pronunció Obi-Wan en voz suave—, esa no es tu decisión.

Lo dijo lo más tranquilamente posible, aún cuando se sentía descolocado ante tal petición, la cual había sonado más como una orden.

Escuchó el bajo gruñido que el alfa dejó salir, auto-proclamándose victorioso, Obi-Wan se alejó de él y se encaminó a la cocina, esquivando las piezas metálicas de quién sabe qué esparcidas por todo el suelo. Obi-Wan se quitó la tela tipo capucha que traía encima y la dejó caer en la encimera de la cocina con un suspiro, aún sintiendo los pesados ojos del alfa clavados en su espalda. 

Carraspeó algo incómodo por la situación y pensó que a lo mejor podía aligerar el ambiente ordenando algo de comida. Además de que no deseaba cocinar y definitivamente no deseaba que Anakin cocinara, la última vez que lo intentó terminó intoxicado en la enfermería.

Abrió su boca para comenzar a hablar, sin embargo un jadeo fue lo único que salió de sus labios cuando se pronto se encontraba nuevamente aprisionado contra una pared. Gimió bajo ante el impacto y alzó su mirada para observar los azules ojos de Anakin brillar peligrosos.

El alfa lucía serio, su respiración estaba acelerada y por alguna razón Obi-Wan supo que hacía un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y no lucir más violento. 

Anakin era un alfa complicado. Y con lo que había tenido que lidiar en su crianza... Probablemente lo echarían de la Orden. Las reglas eran claras en una relación maestro-padawan. No apego. Lo cual no había funcionado con él. 

—Anakin...

—No más supresores —demandó. 

Obi-Wan parpadeó, sintiéndose ofuscado. Sintiendo esa conocida presión en su mente. Aquella no era la primera vez que lidiaba con la voz alfa de Anakin, odiaba que la usara en él. 

Sintió sus piernas temblar aún estando medicado. Anakin era el único alfa que por alguna razón lograba traspasar sus barreras con facilidad, sin importar que su lado omega fuese suprimido o no, sin importar que tan fuerte fuese en la Fuerza. Destruía sus escudos mentales en segundos.

—No —Obi-Wan replicó con la voz algo apagada. 

No deseaba dejar su casta al aire y a la presencia de todos, aquello significaría que estaba dispuesto a buscar una pareja, un alfa y definitivamente no lo quería. Estaba más que cómodo y feliz ocultando su casta, sin tener miedo de caer bajo el reclamo de cualquier alfa que quisiera aprovecharse de su estatus. 

Anakin respiró profundo y denso. Cerrando sus ojos, Obi-Wan pudo apreciar cómo al alfa le costaba más y más controlar sus instintos con el paso del tiempo. Se preocupó por él, el control era lo único que los mantenía en el lado luminoso de la Fuerza. 

—No más supresores —Volvió a bramar, Obi-Wan evitó su contacto visual, así que Anakin lo tomó del rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo, sus ojos azules se miraban oscuros y su respiración era densa—. ¿Entendido?

Obi-Wan quiso replicar, sintiéndose débil y ultrajado. Se sentía inútil y maldijo en cinco idiomas diferentes su condición de omega, la cual lo obligó a bajar la cabeza y soltar un leve asentimiento.

—S-sí —contestó molesto bajo el control de la voz alfa del hombre. 

Apretó sus labios y observó a Anakin sonreír levemente. El alfa lo soltó al fin, analizándolo con su mirada y acariciando se manera fugaz su cuello antes de voltearse y seguir con lo suyo. Obi-Wan dejó un suspiro salir de su garganta. No entendía la actitud de Anakin, solo podía pedir a la Fuerza que lo ayudara.


	2. Chapter 2

La revelación de Obi-Wan como un omega había revoloteado en el viento por el Templo. Eran las buenas nuevas y el omega no podía evitar sentirse furioso con Anakin por haberlo obligado a ello, a diferencia suya, el hombre se encontraba de mejor humor que nunca, eso sí cuando se encontraban en la soledad de su apartamento, siendo su única compañía, el alfa.

Realmente nadie se había esperado que el recto de Obi-Wan fuese en secreto un omega, su manera de ser y posición eran propias de un beta, siempre tan pulcro y correcto, sin los instintos que hacían a los alfas y omegas de la Orden ser una excepción al código jedi. Pues ambos estaban hechos para anhelar el apego y el vínculo. Eso era algo que Obi-Wan había controlado muy bien toda su vida, su único celo se presentó a los dieciséis años y luego de eso lo suprimió con infinitos medicamentos que no lo volvieron a hacer pasar por esa vergonzosa experiencia. 

Sin embargo, ahora todos lo sabían. Todos lo olían. Hablaban a sus espaldas discreta y descaradamente. Incluso el consejo lo había mandado a llamar y habían tenido una plática para nada cómoda para el omega. 

Y eso era solo la cumbre del iceberg. El resto de sus problemas —como siempre pasaba— se centraban en un incivilizado alfa que se había vuelto demasiado protector con él para su gusto, sabía que los alfas no podían controlar esa parte de sí con respecto a omegas de su círculo social, y Obi-Wan era la única persona dentro del círculo social de Anakin Skywalker, así que toda la atención del alfa se centraba en el omega. 

Anakin había usado su voz de alfa en él en varias ocasiones, de las cuales Obi-Wan prefería no hablar u ignorar. Un secreto que prefería mantener oculto, nadie necesitaba saber cómo el alfa se comportaba con él, además de que estaba bastante seguro de que todos se comportaban así, era la naturaleza alfa. Si se hubiesen llegado a enterar, Obi-Wan hubiese perdido a Anakin como su padawan al instante. Él no quería eso, al principio se había indignado y molestado inmensamente, al cabo de varias meditaciones y las disculpas por parte de Anakin, lo empezó a dejar pasar. 

Nunca le había exigido algo realmente grande o preocupante. La única vez que se había pasado de peticiones tontas —como obligarlo a usar sus suéteres en casa o dejarlo oler su aroma por más tiempo—, fue aquella vez que le había prohibido asistir a una misión que el consejo le había solicitado. Debía ir a un planeta en solitario a investigar ciertas personas que tenían sospechas eran líderes separatistas, le había comentado a Anakin la misión, el alfa había fruncido el ceño y visto la información que le brindaban del planeta y las personas. Obi-Wan había comenzado a sentirse nervioso cuando de pronto Anakin le devolvió el informe y le ordenó que declinara su aceptación a la misión. 

Ni siquiera había vacilado cuando su voz alfa sonó en su máxima potencia hacia el omega. 

Obi-Wan se había molestado al tener que cumplir el capricho del alfa. Era una misión digna para él y Anakin lo había arruinado, el hombre no parecía lamentarlo e incluso se tragó cada discurso y reclamos por parte de su antiguo Maestro. No se había ni siquiera sobresaltado. Mantuvo una expresión seria y volvió a bramar su orden con todo el descaro alfa del mundo. 

Cuatro meses después, Obi-Wan recibió la noticia por el consejo que la misión fue exitosamente completada por otro jedi, quien había capturado a las personas, las cuales no resultaron ser líderes separatistas, sino captores y vendedores de omegas como esclavos sexuales en el mercado negro más grande de la galaxia entera. 

Aquella vez había sido la primera vez que Obi-Wan temió por su casta, recordándose a sí mismo que lamentablemente él no era un beta, y si aquellas personas se hubiesen enterado, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Resultó que aquel planeta era conocido por los bajos suburbios como el afrodisíaco para los alfas, quienes solo arribaban en busca de comprar y violar omegas indefensos. Los betas no estaban permitidos y definitivamente se hubieran dado cuenta que él era un omega, por lo que recibió grandes disculpas por parte del consejo y le agradecieron a la Fuerza que Obi-Wan había decidido declinar a la misión por razones personales, lo que no sabían ni necesitaban saber era que esas razones personales se referían exclusivamente a Anakin.

Sin embargo, esta vez sobrepasaba incluso aquella. No tenía fundamentos y le había costado mucha de su dignidad no poder hacer nada para evitar cumplir los deseos del alfa. Ni hablar de que no le había dirigido la palabra a su antiguo padawan en días, la sonrisa tonta de Anakin hacia su persona le daba ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Sin embargo, se mantenía sereno.

Habían pasado cinco días de susurros a sus espaldas, en los cuales se la había pasado lo más lejos posible de cualquier funcionario del consejo y especialmente de cualquier alfa del Templo, a excepción de uno muy molesto que no lo dejaba solo ni para entrenar. 

Sentado en una de las bancas cerca de una de las alas de entrenamiento —la más alejada—, Obi-Wan observaba de mala gana a Anakin entrenar con otro alfa. Al quitarse los supresores, las feromonas lo atacaban sin piedad, al igual que los olores y ciertas sensaciones. Realmente Obi-Wan nunca había sido un omega, siempre ocultándose y ahora debía salir de sopetón y aprender por su cuenta. Mantenía sus dientes apretados y sus piernas quietas, mientras miraba como Anakin derrotaba a aquel alfa por centésima vez en la tarde. 

No era de extrañarse, Anakin era el mejor duelista del Templo. Tal vez solo superado por el Maestro Yoda, quien repentinamente se había presentado y había tomado asiento a su lado.

Los alfas estaban muy ocupados, soltando intensas feromonas y gruñidos salvajes, demasiado inmersos en su asunto como para notarlo.

—Obi-Wan Kenobi —soltó Yoda en son de saludo.

—Maestro Yoda —Obi-Wan dijo algo exaltado, se acomodó en su asiento incómodo, ganándose una risa por parte del sabio anciano.

Yoda posó su bastón sobre su regazo y centró sus grandes ojos negros en los alfas que se abatían en duelo. 

Obi-Wan se mantuvo en silencio, sintiéndose nervioso de pronto. Después de prácticamente toda su vida viviendo a base de supresores, su personalidad había sido afectada, al igual que su auto-control. Al ser un omega al cien por ciento, poseía una extrema sensibilidad a los toques, los aromas, los sentimientos y por ende a su conexión con la Fuerza. Respiró profundo y calmó sus ansiosas manos.

_No hay emoción. Hay paz._

—Hablar tú y yo, debemos, Maestro Kenobi. 

La risa baja por parte del anciano logró descolocarlo un poco. ¿Hasta el amargado Maestro Yoda se estaba mofando de su desgracia? ¿No fue suficiente aquella vergonzosa reunión que ya había sido obligado a asistir?

Faltas no le faltaron para alzar su mano e impulsar a Anakin por el balcón del templo. 

—¿Alguna emergencia, Maestro? —preguntó Obi-Wan con propiedad. 

Yoda suspiró a su lado.

—Revelar tu casta haz hecho, Maestro Kenobi —afirmó con su mirada aún fija en Anakin, quien se movía con gracia y atacaba a su oponente sumamente concentrado. 

Durante aquella reunión, Yoda no había pronunciado una palabra. Al parecer el anciano deseaba hacerlo más privado.

Obi-Wan asintió, centrando su vista en un punto cualquiera del suelo.

—Así es, Maestro. ¿Es acaso algún problema para el consejo? —Él preguntó con algo de temor.

Al esconder su casta y hacerse pasar por un beta prácticamente toda su vida, había quedado al margen, y cuando estos se enteraron de su verdadera casta años atrás por un desliz por parte suya y de Anakin, no habían dicho nada al respecto.

—Problema, no es —replicó en anciano en voz suave, después dejó escapar un suspiro—. Los alfas complicados son y la mayoría del tiempo los omegas temerosos se ven. Por eso preguntar debo, Maestro Kenobi. ¿Acaso el joven Skywalker en su decisión infligió? 

Obi-Wan se congeló por algunos segundos. 

—No.

Sonó seguro. Era increíble. Aún bajo su enojo principal, jamás se atrevería a poner su relación con el Caballero Jedi a los ojos del consejo.

Yoda soltó un sonido gutural mientras asentía. 

—Los omegas y los alfas entre sí susceptibles son. Controlar sus instintos difícil es. Cuidado debes tener, Maestro Kenobi. 

Justo en ese momento Anakin soltó un fuerte gruñido seguido de una risa llena del gozo que siempre presentaba en batalla. Tacleó a su oponente y le ganó de nuevo, dejándolo arrodillado en el suelo con un palo de entrenamiento amenazante contra su cuello. El otro alfa levantó las manos en son de paz y jaló aire por la nariz. Anakin soltó el palo y en un movimiento rápido se sacó la camisa, dejando su dorada y sudorosa piel al aire. Sus feromonas se intensificaron ante su victoria, estando muy consciente de que Obi-Wan estaba presente en su estado natural, al fin. Era como si estuviese diciendo _Mírame, soy un gran partido. Un buen alfa que te mantendrá a salvo y te va a satisfacer. Mírame. Acéptame, omega._

Obi-Wan se sintió inquieto de pronto. Aquel era su antiguo estudiante, el niño que había criado. ¿Qué le pasaba? 

Las feromonas de Anakin le azotaron la nariz, nunca lo había olido así. Toda la semana estuvo evitándolo y al no dirigirle la palabra, Anakin mantenía su distancia, aún cuando no lo dejaba solo en ningún momento, especialmente en público. Y a pesar de su enojo, Obi-Wan seguía a su lado.

Anakin olía a radiactivo. Era adictivo, oscuro y luminoso,  
amargo y dulce. Su poderoso dorso brillaba al sol mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba con ansiedad. Una perezosa sonrisa en su rostro y los mechones dorados pegados en su frente, su cicatriz resplandecía y por alguna razón lo hacía aún más atractivo. Obi-Wan a veces olvidaba lo inmensamente atractivo que el alfa se había vuelto. 

No se dio cuenta que había jadeado cuando escuchó otra risa por parte del Maestro y a Anakin volverse a él con una sonrisa, que se borró al instante en cuanto observó a Yoda. Tanto Anakin como el otro alfa se acercaron e hicieron una rápida reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Maestro —dijeron al unísono.

Tras unas palabras intercambiadas de protocolo, el Maestro dejó el lugar, arrastrando sus pies y su bastón fuera de la sala de entrenamiento.

Anakin tenía sus ojos puestos en el omega, descaradamente. Mientras que este intentaba a duras penas controlar su naturaleza, Obi-Wan no sabía lo que era ser un omega y ciertamente se encontraba perdido y asustado, aunque por obvias razones no dejaría su estado a la interperie.

El otro alfa le palmeó la espalda a Anakin y apoyó sus manos en sus caderas.

—¿Quieres ir a los bajos por la noche, Skywalker? —preguntó con algo de burla y persuasión. 

Obi-Wan se tensó por una milésima de segundo, los bajos eran los lugares a los que los alfas u omegas del Templo asistían en busca de liberación. Anakin se las había pasado metido en aquellos sitios durante toda la época de su desarrollo sexual como alfa, lo cual le disgustaba a su antiguo Maestro, mas no podía evitarlo, solo desear que no cometiera ninguna estupidez como enlazarse con un omega cualquiera o embarazar a alguien. Además de los celos que de pronto le habían nacido al ver que Anakin estaba formando una vida aparte de él, cuando Anakin era literalmente el foco de su vida desde que se había convertido en su padawan. Por supuesto que nunca lo admitió, ni siquiera a sus adentros.

Anakin frunció su ceño y tosió un poco ante la falta de hidratación, su garganta se sentía seca y la adrenalina comenzaba a drenarse de su sangre, causándole dolor en varios moretones que había ganado y cansancio en sus músculos. Negó al instante, con su mirada pegada en el suelo y luego nuevamente en el omega. El contrario intercambió miradas entre ellos y alzó las cejas, palmeó la espalda del alfa y tras un asentimiento partió del lugar.

Aún con la intensa mirada del alfa puesta exclusivamente en él, Obi-Wan se negó a darle el placer y centró sus ojos en lo que fuera menos el sudoroso pecho del más alto. Escuchó un suspiro y de pronto observó a Anakin acercarse y acuclillarse frente a él, provocando que Obi-Wan tuviese que bajar sus ojos para poder verlo. Anakin respiraba ruidoso y sus azules ojos se pegaron a los suyos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con la voz áspera pero sonando amable.

Obi-Wan rodó sus ojos y no puso evitar que un escalofrío lo recorriera cuando Anakin posó sus dos manos —la de carne y la artificial— en sus dos rodillas. Tenía el cabello desacomodado y húmedo, su cicatriz se miraba más oscura y su piel perlada. 

Sintió cómo el alfa soltaba feromonas dirigidas a él.

—No hagas eso —Le espetó molesto.

Anakin bajó la cabeza y asintió apretando inconscientemente una de sus rodillas.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Obi-Wan? —insistió.

Obi-Wan quiso carcajearse sin gracia.

—Te refieres a cómo me siento después de que me obligaras a revelar mi casta en contra de mi voluntad frente a toda la Orden con tu estúpida voz de alfa, ¿es eso? 

Anakin sintió sus feromonas revolotear furiosas, era obvio que Obi-Wan aún no era capaz de controlar sus emociones al ser un omega, no lo había sido nunca prácticamente. Lo miró de nuevo con el rostro impasible.

—Lo lamento.

—No, Anakin. No lo haces —Lo corrigió agriamente. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y resopló—. ¿Por qué haces esto? 

El alfa pareció pensarlo por un momento, cuando de pronto habló, lo más serio y conciso que Obi-Wan lo había escuchado nunca.

—Porque voy a cortejarte y no pensaba hacerlo con doscientos supresores diarios puestos en ti cada día.

Obi-Wan olvidó repentinamente cómo respirar. Inhalar, exhalar, era irrelevante e inalcanzable de pronto. Abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar, esperando a que Anakin se riera y aclarara la broma, sin embargo no ocurrió, el alfa permaneció serio y paciente, con sus malditos ojitos de cachorro brillando para él y solo para él.

—¿Disculpa? 

No era posible. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando su antiguo padawan? Era insólito. Ellos... Simplemente no podía ocurrir, Obi-Wan lo había prácticamente criado y ni hablar de la gran diferencia de edad que existía entre ambos. 

Observó a Anakin sonreír algo burlón, sin mostrar los dientes. El alfa remojó sus labios y le dio una leve caricia al omega, el cual reaccionó sobresaltado y alejó su tacto de sí. Anakin suspiró.

—¿Tan desagradable te parece que quiera cortejarte, Maestro? 

Obi-Wan parpadeó y juntó las manos, levantándose apresuradamente del asiento, siendo seguido por Anakin, quien se puso de pie y mantuvo la distancia. El omega se sentía abrumado, muy abrumado. El tener un alfa a su lado jamás estuvo en sus planes, ni tampoco revelar su casta nunca. Obi-Wan tenía un gran problema con ello, le avergonzaba su propia casta. Entendía que el ser un omega no lo volvía débil ni mucho menos incapaz —eran tiempos avanzados—, sin embargo existía cierto rechazo a su lado omega, más por superstición que por otra cosa, pues realmente nunca había experimentado qué era en realidad ser un omega, escondiéndose durante toda su vida bajo supresores que reprimían sus instintos violentamente. 

Aquel rechazo nació en su primer celo, la vergüenza lo carcomió al verse tan desesperado por... Fue un hecho traumático para su persona, cuando toda su infancia y preadolescencia pensó que sería presentado como un beta. No había estado mentalmente preparado para lo que sintió en aquel primer y único celo. Estaba aterrado, por supuesto. Se sentía vulnerable y expuesto. Nunca se había sentido así y lo odiaba.

—No estás pensando, Anakin —susurró con la voz algo quebrada. Anakin intentó acercarse, sin embargo Obi-Wan lo repeló—. Eres un niño.

Sintió las feromonas molestas del alfa, sin embargo este se calmó al verlo. Anakin nunca había visto a Obi-Wan tan cohibido y supo que estaba asustado debido a que no podía controlar bien sus emociones como omega y estas salían sin su permiso a la Fuerza. 

Apretó los labios y mantuvo la distancia nuevamente.

—He esperado a tener una edad adecuada para el cortejo por años —admitió en voz suave y pausada—, por ti. No me echaré atrás. Sin embargo, mi intención tampoco es obligarte a aceptar. 

Obi-Wan agrandó sus ojos y se volteó para encararlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Anakin hizo la señal se continuar hablando y contestar su pregunta, mas Obi-Wan alzó una de sus manos acallándolo y comenzó a negar para sí.

—Anakin —dijo con la voz seria—, eres un maravilloso hombre, un jedi con reputación y un muy dotado alfa. Estoy seguro de que si tu deseo es formar un vínculo puedes encontrar a un buen omega para ti. 

El alfa pareció hartarse.

—Te quiero a ti, Obi-Wan —espetó, interrumpiéndolo abruptamente—. ¿Tan difícil es de creer? Sé que antes la posibilidad era impensable pero ya no eres mi Maestro. 

—Eso no cambia nada.

—¡Lo cambia todo! —soltó más brusco de lo que pretendía, el omega pegó un leve salto ante el tono del alfa. Obi-Wan no tenía idea de cómo controlar sus instintos, el omega estaba muy susceptible. Anakin respiró profundo, sintiéndose como una mierda al observar como el omega bajaba la cabeza al instante y le retraía la mirada— Lo siento, no pretendía...

—No tienes idea de lo que me haz hecho, ¿no?

Obi-Wan dejó salir aquello amargamente, contra todos sus molestos instintos en contra, los cuales le gritaban que se mantuviera en silencio. 

—Sé que vivir en una mentira tan prolongada iba a explotar peor sino me involucraba —Anakin respondió.

—Esa no era tu decisión.

—Tienes razón y lo lamento —Obi-Wan alzó su mirada al escuchar las palabras del alfa—, me dejé llevar. Tú tienes tu lado de la historia y yo del mío. No tengo idea de lo que sientes y tú tampoco tienes una idea de la impotencia que he sentido todos estos años al tener que estar a tu lado sin poder estar realmente contigo. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que es reconocer a tu omega y tener que fingir por años, tener que contenerte cada día más? Me he esforzado mucho, ¿por qué crees que solicité las prueba a Caballero Jedi antes de lo previsto? Necesitaba quitarme las ataduras que no me permitían poder cortejarte.

Anakin se fue acercando ante cada oración dicha. Obi-Wan sintió algo extraño removerse en su interior, sintió su vientre calentarse y sus instintos omegas revolotear felices ante la presencia de un alfa como él. 

Obi-Wan ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad, no había notado nunca el interés de Anakin en él, ¿cómo podría? Anakin era un alfa joven, poderoso y muy deseado, eso lo tenía muy claro. Sin embargo él ya estaba pasado de edad, no era para nada un omega deseable que cualquier alfa quisiese a su lado, más que nada porque nunca se permitió ser uno. El hecho de que Anakin lo haya reconocido como su omega logró que inconscientemente feromonas comenzaran a salir de sus poros en dirección al alfa, quien inhaló gustoso su olor y reprimió las ganas se acercarse al omega e impregnarlo con su aroma.

—Claro que sabía que tú no me ibas a empezar a ver como un alfa y no como tu aprendiz tan fácil. Así que esperé más y te di tu espacio. Dos años concretamente.

Obi-Wan sentía sus piernas fallar ante la confesión. Había notado cierto comportamiento diferente del alfa hacia su persona, especialmente en los últimos dos años, pero no le había puesto cuidado, pensó que se trataba de la madurez alcanzada por el alfa nada más.

Su omega, por otro lado, se sentía feliz, soltando emociones en Obi-Wan que le causaron un inmenso dolor de cabeza.

Ante su silencio, Anakin decidió acercarse, logrando que sus aromas se mezclasen, tomó a Obi-Wan del rostro, haciendo que este se sobresaltara pero no huyera a su tacto.

—Te quiero a ti, omega.

Sus palabras hicieron que una batalla de fuego se estallara en sus interiores. Frente suyo no vio al niño que crió, sino a un fuerte y alto alfa que deseaba cortejarlo. Sus instintos omegas se derritieron ante su tacto y su lógica se nubló. ¿Así era cómo se sentía ser un omega? ¿Tan receptor, tan emocional?

—Si me querías a mí entonces por qué... —Se calló al instante, Anakin frunció su ceño por unos segundos para luego echar su cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un bufido.

—Obi-Wan —comenzó con algo de gracia, sin embargo esta se diezmó—, siempre salía los días antes y posteriores a mi celo. No podía permitirme quedarme en el apartamento, te hubiera hecho daño y no podría vivir conmigo mismo de ser así. Lamento que eso te haya herido pero mis indiscreciones no significaron nada para mí, si existieran supresores lo suficientemente fuertes como para calmar el celo de un alfa los hubiera tomado sin pensar. 

Sonó sincero y Obi-Wan sabía que tenía razón. Aún no se podía calmar el calor de un alfa, ya que este era miles de veces más fuerte que el de un omega. Estos, a diferencia de los omegas, no podían ocultar su casta. Además, ¿por qué querrían hacerlo si se encontraban en la punta de la pirámide social? 

Además de que Anakin llevaba meses sin asistir a los bajos, al alcanzar una madurez más adulta, podía controlarse mejor. A excepción de su celo, sin embargo Anakin siempre alquilaba una habitación cualquier en un lado perdido de la ciudad y no aparecía hasta que este culminara. Obi-Wan comenzó a recordar la extraña mirada agotada y triste que el alfa traía cada vez que volvía, como este se satisfacía solo inhalando su aroma y estando encima suyo a todas horas. 

Los cabos comenzaron a atarse. Recordó vagamente esa vez que en cierto planeta sin avance sociológico, una mujer alfa por alguna extraña razón había descubierto que Obi-Wan era un omega y no un beta, intentando sobrepasarse con una asquerosa mirada en su rostro. Obi-Wan nunca había tenido que lidiar con esas situaciones y el terror lo invadió, congelándolo vergonzosamente. Recuerda que la mujer intentó meter su mano por su túnica cuando se pronto un fuerte empujón la hizo caer al suelo. Anakin había aparecido más furioso que nunca, nunca lo había visto así. Incluso recuerda con claridad el gruñido que soltó hacia la mujer, para luego colocarlo detrás suyo. 

Nunca habló de ello ni le agradeció a Anakin, pues se había helado tanto en la situación que prefirió borrarla de su mente. 

Además de la propia vergüenza que sintió al verse tan inútil, con un alfa al frente peleando por él como si él mismo no pudiese valerse solo. Tal vez por ello se había mostrado distante con Anakin los siguientes días, hasta que finalmente el recuerdo fue enterrado en su memoria con el paso del tiempo. 

Una repentina caricia en el rostro lo sobresaltó. Obi-Wan alzó su mirada hasta conectar sus ojos con los azules eléctricos de Anakin, los cuales por alguna razón se miraban más oscuros que de costumbre.

Anakin parecía analizarlo, con los ojos bien abiertos y sus ásperas manos pasando lo más suaves que podían por la piel hidratada de su mejilla. 

—Déjame hacerlo —pidió tranquilamente. Con sus ojos fijados en los suyos y sus cuerpos demasiado juntos. 

Obi-Wan había tenido el cuerpo de Anakin cerca incontables veces, cuando este lo salvaba en alguna misión y tenía que cargarlo, o cuando Anakin tenía pesadillas y Obi-Wan dejaba que este lo abrazara como un koala y escondiera su nariz en su cuello, inhalando su aroma tan profundamente que el omega sentía cómo sus feromonas bailaban en el aire aún cuando no debían ser así.

Sin embargo, esa vez era diferente. Existía una connotación y un propósito impuesto. Cortejo. ¿Acaso podía aceptarlo? ¿Estaba listo para ello? 

Controlar a su omega interno nunca le pareció tan complicado. Su omega aullaba de felicidad en sus interiores y rasgaba desesperado con tal de conseguir más acercamientos, más tacto. Él era la casta receptora, siempre anhelado el toque y Obi-Wan nunca lo había tenido. Le pareció un afrodisíaco que lo obligaba a cerrar sus ojos y suplicar por más caricias.

Anakin le pedía bajar la guardia, le pedía mucho. Todo lo que se negó por décadas. ¿Podría hacerlo, por Anakin? 

No era ninguna mentira el profundo cariño que Obi-Wan le tenía al alfa, se preguntó cómo se sentiría si su cariño evolucionara en amor. En cómo se sentiría Anakin con la piel desnuda pegado a sí mismo, cómo serían sus caricias, cómo sería besarlo. ¿A qué sabría su boca? ¿Amarga, dulce? ¿Sería brusco o suave? ¿Cómo sería ver aquella mata de pelo dorada esparcida por su almohada por la mañana? 

¿Era impensable? No.

¿Aterrador? Absolutamente.

Bajo la incógnita implícitamente puesta por el alfa, Obi-Wan dejó que su omega su ilusionara, solo un poco. Era un sentimiento interesante después de nunca preocuparse por el deseo carnal o emocional romántico. Su labio inferior tembló por una mínima de segundo, provocando que, sin mover ningún músculo de su rostro, Anakin posara sus ojos en sus labios. 

¿Qué tal si era solo un capricho por parte del alfa? Si... Anakin solo deseaba algo que no podía obtener tan fácilmente como a los otros muchos omegas que suplicaban por un poco de su atención. 

Tal vez lo ayudaría a percatarse de lo insano y loco que sonaba su cortejo. Tal vez podría hacer una última cosa por Anakin, una última enseñanza. Pero también se preguntó si no era así, entonces, ¿qué haría? ¿Se entregaría a él? 

Concluyó de manera fácil que, Anakin era el único alfa en su vida, desde siempre. Qui-Gon, su fallecido maestro, había sido un fuerte y neutral beta que lo había acogido —en ese entonces solo él sabía su secreto—. Después de su muerte, su vida se centró en Anakin y solo Anakin. Fuera cual fuera el camino, siempre terminaría justo ahí, a su lado.

Contra toda su lógica, el omega asintió apenas. 

Y los ojos del alfa brillaron.


	3. Chapter 3

Las feromonas repartidas por su apartamento eran abrumadoras. Ahora que le había dado luz verde a Anakin para cortejarlo, varias cosas habían cambiado. El alfa buscaba más contacto del usual y estaba más sonriente que nunca. Desataba sus feromonas a propósito con el fin de apreciar la reacción del omega, quien aunque aún no terminaba de procesar todo, aceptaba el cambio apropiadamente. 

Sus olores se habían mezclado por todo su hogar, Obi-Wan no tenía idea de cuán fuertes los aromas eran y se encontraba repentinamente embelesado ante sus esencias juntas. También había notado muchos cambios en su usual comportamiento gracias a la falta de medicación, se encontraba a sí mismo ansiado el tacto, ansiando ser mimado y cuidado por el fuerte alfa que hacía lo que fuera con tal de llamar su atención.

A Anakin no le importaba si se encontraban en privado o en público, el hombre siempre mantenía su mano de carne en su cintura o cadera, incluso la espalda. Aún cuando Obi-Wan se había visto algo incómodo al principio, el alfa deseaba que los demás entendieran el mensaje. Era comprensible, era la marca que un alfa debía hacer para evitar que cualquier otro intentase cortejar a su posible pareja, Obi-Wan agradeció que lo hiciese con tacto menos obvio. 

En la privacidad de su apartamento era distinto. Mucho había cambiado de sopetón y tan solo iban dos días. Sin contar que Anakin parecía ganar más y más confianza con el paso de las horas.

—Anakin, déjame ir —Obi-Wan soltó de mala gana, con un intenso alfa pegado a su cuello sin remedio. 

Debía ir a terminar el papeleo que aún debían de su última misión, milagrosamente y para sorpresa suya, Anakin había terminado y enviado su parte al consejo en la mañana, ya era tarde y el omega debía terminar su deber. Posiblemente otra misión les sería asignada pronto.

—No —refunfuñó cual niño pequeño.

Obi-Wan sintió como fruncía su nariz contra su piel, un cosquilleo lo invadió, logrando que su piel se erizara sin su permiso. La sonrisa del alfa se marcó contra su cuello.

—Me encanta que seas tan receptivo —dijo para luego atreverse a posar sus dos manos sobre la cintura del más bajo.

El omega quiso replicar, sin embargo Anakin comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, arrastrándolo consigo. El alfa se dejó caer en el sofá y obligó al omega a hacer lo mismo, sentándolo en su regazo mientras que que rostro se hundía y se presionaba más y más en su glándula de olor. 

Obi-Wan se sobresaltó. Aquella posición y acción era lo más lejos que había llegado el alfa, había sido un acto demasiado natural, la manera en la que lo tomó por los muslos y comenzó a acariciarlos pacientemente por sobre la ropa, la manera en la que su nariz parecía no tener suficiente de su aroma. Pensó que a lo mejor debió reaccionar peor ante el acto, sin embargo las propias feromonas lanzadas por el alfa lo tenían con el pensamiento nublado. Eran intensas y exigían su atención, y el omega las recibían todas. 

Tragó saliva e inconscientemente inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, regalándole la oportunidad de hundirse más en su piel. Se sentía demasiado bien, Anakin se sentía demasiado bien. Sus manos dejaron las caricias suaves para prensarse en la carne de sus muslos y un leve gruñido se escapó de su garganta, lo que causó una oleada de sentimientos desconocida para Obi-Wan.

Existía un hermoso placer en esa acción. Los alfas y los omegas eran ansiosos de su mutuo contacto, el vínculo que se creaba entre ellos era inmaculado, precioso, los sentimientos que fluían, las sensaciones y añadiendo su propio vínculo en la Fuerza, era... Etéreo. 

Obi-Wan no tenía idea de que tan receptiva su casta podía ser, de cómo se sentía el lazo con un alfa, cómo era el contacto, las acciones más íntimas. Estaba nublado por las sensaciones, su corazón se aceleró notablemente cuando Anakin subió su mano metálica, pasándola de lleno por todo su cuerpo, hasta centrarse en su cabello, el cual tomó en un puño con cuidado y lo obligó a exponer la zona aún más. 

Anakin se deleitó por varios segundos más, incrustando su propio aroma en todo el omega. Eventualmente, se alejó de la caliente piel con pesar, sus rizos le caían por la frente y sus pupilas estaban agrandadas al mirar cómo había deshecho a Obi-Wan en menos de cinco minutos. Lo había deseado por años, tenerlo así, para él. Finalmente. Toda la espera valió la pena, todo el espacio y el tiempo que tuvo que darle. Ahora era suyo y no lo dejaría ir nunca. Sin importar las circunstancias.

—Anakin —Su nombre salía de sus labios deliciosamente. 

No se había equivocado al pensar que Obi-Wan siendo un omega al cien por ciento era algo adictivo y hermoso. Había añorado con ello demasiado tiempo, al fin con sus instintos complementarios a los suyos, al fin sin escudos que lo ocultaban ni ataduras. Y realmente había descubierto más de un paraíso en todos los puntos sensibles jamás explorados del omega. 

Obi-Wan de pronto se vio tentado. Él nunca daba esos grandes pasos que el alfa tomaba, sin embargo ahí, con sus pupilas expandiéndose y el cuello del otro a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros, quiso arrebatarlo, entender ese placer sostenido al aroma, quiso hundir su nariz y hacer al alfa jadear. Sin embargo, su propio miedo y pena lo arrulló. 

Carraspeando, Obi-Wan centró sus ojos en los contrarios con algo de pena. Anakin acariciaba su cabello y uno de sus muslos con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, nunca lo había visto tan pleno, tan pacífico.

—Deberías irte antes de que me arrepienta —dijo en voz ronca. 

Pudo apreciar que el alfa tenía ganas de besarlo, en esos dos días no había marcado la intención de realizar un movimiento tan grande como un beso, se centraba aún en lo básico, como si le diese miedo ir demasiado rápido para el omega.

Obi-Wan asintió algo atontado. El omega frunció su ceño y se deslizó fuera del regazo del alfa, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente cuando se puso de pie, observó a Anakin, quien parecía recién salido de su celo, con el pelo alborotado y la respiración acelerada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el calor y sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos. Se preguntó si él también lucía así, por la embelesada mirada del alfa supuso que sí. 

Escuchó el suspiro dramático de Anakin tras sí, Obi-Wan se dirigió a un pequeño espejo cerca de la salida, acomodó su cabello de manera rápida y se sacudió las ropas. Antes de que pudiese finalmente dirigirse a la salida, el tosco pecho de Anakin se pegó a su espalda, estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando el alfa acarició sus brazos con sus manos, delicado y luciendo algo hipnotizado, sonrió y le devolvió la mirada por medio del espejo. Anakin se veía pecaminoso, como siempre, con sus ropas oscuras y su cicatriz contrastando con el tono de su piel, sus pestañas hacían pequeñas sombras sobre sus pómulos y sus ojos relucían solo para él. Se remojó los labios y dejó un beso en su mejilla, la cual se ruborizó al segundo en que el fugaz beso abandonó su piel. Obi-Wan le huyó la mirada y logró salir.

—V-volveré en un par de horas —dijo tras un carraspeo, sintiéndose bobo al tartamudear. 

Anakin asintió mientras se recostaba contra la pared. Obi-Wan salió precipitadamente por la puerta, sus manos le temblaban un poco y sus mejillas se calentaron, al salir recibió varias miradas que ignoró. Se enderezó y tomando una respiración se encaminó a su destino, sin poder quitar a cierto hombre de sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo era que su perspectiva de Anakin había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo? 

Afortunadamente, pudo concentrar su mente lo suficiente para terminar el reporte. Tardó unas cinco horas sentado en la biblioteca del Templo, tal vez hubiese tardado menos si cierto alfa de ojos azules no acaparara sus pensamientos sin su permiso.

Sentía una leve presión en la cabeza por haber pasado frente a una computadora por tanto tiempo, pensó en prepararse un té una vez arribara a su apartamento. Ese pequeño dolor puede que también presidiera después de aguantarse todas las miradas de todos los jedi que pudieron olfatear el olor de un alfa en él. Obi-Wan detestaba ser el centro de atención y se había puesto él mismo en el foco de luz cuando aceptó que Anakin lo cortejara. Decidió mejor no pensar más en ello. 

Con las sienes palpitándole ligeramente, abrió la puerta de su hogar con la mano puesta en el plomo, una vez logró ingresar el aroma hogareño lo invadió. Al dejar sus medicamentos, los olores y sensaciones se habían incrementado considerablemente, los aromas alteraban sus sentimientos, no tenía idea qué tan suyo podía oler algo, sin embargo era una sensación más que agradable. Su apartamento olía a él y a Anakin, ambas fragancias mezcladas por cada punto y esquina del lugar. 

Frunció un poco su ceño al no sentir la presencia del alfa. Caminó por el lugar hasta dirigirse a la cocina y poner un poco de agua a hervir con algunas hierbas. Intentó ignorar el desespero de su omega interno por reunirse con el alfa, alegándose a sí mismo que no era posible haberse vuelto tan codependiente en menos de una semana. Era insólito. Ordenó sus pensamientos y obligó a su omega a calmarse, posiblemente Anakin solo hubiese ido a entrenar o a dar una vuelta por ahí, recordó que le dijo que se iba a ausentar por pocas horas y al final resultaron cinco horas enteras. Lo más lógico era que se hubiese aburrido en la soledad del apartamento.

El sonido del agua hirviendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se sirvió el té en una taza y se sentó en el sofá, el cual seguía inundado de sus aromas juntos, lo cual le causó un sentimiento de satisfacción extrema, el cual calmó a su incesante omega al percibir el olor del alfa.

Era insano cómo todo se estaba dando tan deprisa, como si sus almas hubiesen estado juntas por demasiado tiempo y ahora solo se armonizaban aún más. El cambio era abrumador pero hermoso, un sentimiento de felicidad florecía en el interior del omega, uno el cual nunca había experimentado y aunque le aterraba, también lo volvía loco de la mejor manera. 

Calentó su interior con el té y su cabeza se calmó también, pensó en ir a su habitación a meditar cuando de pronto la puerta del apartamento se abrió. Obi-Wan quiso pegarse al sentir toda su felicidad alzarse al percatarse de la presencia de Anakin en la Fuerza. Su corazón se aceleró y reprimió las primitivas ganas de sonreír y lanzarse como un koala a sus brazos.

El alfa entró con su usual túnica negra y su aroma que ahora resultaba incandescente al omega. Anakin cerró con llave y se bajó la capucha con su mano de metal, al voltearse, le regaló una sonrisa al omega, quien seguía sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá.

—Volviste —La ilusionada voz del omega hizo su aparición antes de que Obi-Wan pudiese retenerla.

Anakin se acercó con prematura, acuclillándose frente al mayor y tomando su mano para dejar un pequeño beso en ella, Obi-Wan se sintió a enrojecer y apartó su mirada al instante, lo cual le causó una risa al alfa. 

Envolviéndose en valor, Obi-Wan regresó sus ojos al menor, el cual ahora tenía una pequeñita flor blanca de hojas amarillas en su mano derecha. Abrió su boca, sin embargo nada salió. Anakin sonrió por lo bajo.

—Una vez me dijiste que esta flor era la única que lograba hipnotizarte. Si es cierto que cuando lo dijiste estabas algo ebrio pero nunca lo olvidé —Él dijo extendiéndole la flor—. He soñado con darte la primera ofrenda de mi cortejo por años, Obi-Wan. ¿La aceptarás? 

Su voz salió delicada y algo tímida. Habló despacio y con un brillante semblante en su rostro. Obi-Wan nunca pensó que experimentaría algo así, una fuerte ola de calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, desde su cabello hasta los pies, su corazón le taladraba el pecho sin piedad. Aquella conversación de la flor había ocurrido hacía mínimo cuatro años si mal no recordaba. ¿Cómo es que no lo olvidó? Fue un banal comentario que Obi-Wan había soltado al tomarse una bebida que le dijeron que no era alcohol pero resultó estar plagada de una hierva natal de aquel planeta que lo dejó ebrio por horas. Anakin lo había cuidado algo burlón alegando que nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida. Fue la primera y única vez que pasó. Obi-Wan olvidó la mayor parte de lo que dijo bajo los efectos de las hiervas, sin embargo ese comentario permaneció en su memoria.

Los colores de la flor eran comunes pero lograban un hermoso contraste, el omega nunca fue amante de las flores, sin embargo aquella pequeñita planta lograba despertarle algo. Era delicada y pasada por alto la mayoría de las veces, pero para él era muy atrayente. Sus pétalos eran blancos con una nimia escarcha naranja, su tallo y hojas eran de un amarillo cálido y en el centro poseía una bolita de polen color marrón. No tenía idea de qué planeta era nativa, pero sí sabía que era una de las plantas más resistentes de toda la galaxia. 

Fue hasta ese momento en el que Obi-Wan se percató de la gravedad del asunto. Él estaba realmente siendo cortejado por un alfa, de la forma más seria posible. Era un hecho, el cual no había pensado, pues solo dejó las cosas pasar. Se sentía aterrorizado hasta la médula, ¿estaba listo para eso, para dar ese gran paso? 

Con el pulso palpitándole aceleradamente contra la piel de su muñeca, Obi-Wan respiró hondo y tomó la flor. Deseando en sus adentros no arrepentirse. Nunca en su vida se imaginó en esa situación, aceptando gustoso el cortejo del padawan que prácticamente crió. Por todos los cielos, era una locura. ¿Qué pensaría su antiguo maestro Qui-Gon? Él le había dejado a Anakin para que lo entrenase de la mejor manera en las artes jedi, no para que se viera bajo su cortejo con su estúpido corazón bombeando sangre más feliz que nunca.

¿Por qué se sentía tan correcto? ¿Por qué Anakin de pronto se sentía tan correcto? 

_El destino, los mundos, como un enorme juego de ajedrez son. Muchas piezas cambian y muchas otras permanecen, sin importar el tiempo ni las circunstancias, joven Kenobi. Algunas piezas a encontrarse y a caer juntas destinadas están._ Las palabras del Maestro Yoda resonaron como un eco en su cabeza. Hacía años no pensaba en ellas, se las había dicho cuando Obi-Wan era tan solo un padawan a la espera de un maestro.

Una vez la flor estuvo en sus manos, Anakin sonrió hermosamente. Feromonas de absoluta felicidad inundaron el lugar e hicieron a su omega revolotear a gusto. El alfa posó sus manos en sus muslos y se elevó un poco con los ojos embelesados.

—Obi-Wan —Lo llamó con ansia—. Voy a besarte. 

Recordó vagamente aquella vez que soltó _¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que serás mi muerte?_ Vaya que tenía razón.

No se movió, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y tuvo grandes ganas de salir corriendo, sin embargo no lo hizo. Anakin se elevó lentamente, como si estuviese midiendo el terreno con algo de temor, su cabello dorado brillaba bajo la tenue luz y en un parpadeo posó sus labios sobre los del omega en un movimiento gentil. Ni siquiera los movió, solo los presionó arrastrando su mano de carne por el pecho del omega hasta dejarla en su nuca. Obi-Wan se sintió a morir, su mente pareció desenchufarse y su omega interno gimoteó desesperado y complacido. Los labios de Anakin eran ásperos, pero sutiles, encajaban a la perfección con los suyos y por un momento quiso tomarlo de la cabeza y presionarlo con aún más fuerza contra sí. Sus ojos seguían cerrados cuando Anakin se alejó, fue un beso casto y algo rápido pero duradero. Obi-Wan nunca había besado a nadie en su vida y nunca pensó hacerlo, pero quiso besar a Anakin por siempre.

Abrió sus ojos gradualmente, Anakin le sonrió algo apenado mientras acariciaba su cabello con una mano. 

Sus interiores seguían gimoteando. _Alfa. Alfa. Alfa._ Y sus feromonas se soltaron sin su permiso al exterior.

Anakin inhaló el aire por la nariz, lo cual provocó que su alfa soltara un ronroneo más que gustoso ante el dulce aroma que rodeaba al omega. Acarició el cuello de Obi-Wan y movió su mano hasta que sus dedos se posaron sobre sus labios, los rozó con su dedo pulgar e índice y por un fugaz segundo deseó empujarlo en la húmeda cavidad de su boca. Sin embargo, apartó esos pensamientos y alejó su mano antes de que ocurriera. 

Llevaba reteniéndose por años, había aprendido a ser paciente, podía esperar un poco más. La sola idea de tener a Obi-Wan como su omega, como cada celo que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida ha deseado tenerlo, llevaba su pecho de gozo e inundaba su corazón de sangre caliente. 

Respiró con el fin de calmar su ansia, volviendo sus ojos a los contrarios —ya que tenía su vista posada directo en sus labios—. Obi-Wan llevó su propia mano a la muñeca de la mano orgánica de Anakin, bajo la escruta mirada de este, el omega entrelazó su mano con la suya, sintiéndose repentinamente pleno y en paz. 

Observó con placer cómo Obi-Wan comenzaba a acercarse a él, algo dudoso pero con una inesperada convicción, se acercó lento y, cerrando sus ojos, volvió a presionar sus labios con los suyos. Anakin dejó que el aire caliente saliera por sus fosas nasales y con hambre abrió sus labios contra los contrarios, llevó su mano metálica al cuello de Obi-Wan y lo acercó a sí mismo. 

Las emociones y el paraíso que se desató en su cuerpo lo deleitó. Anakin había soñado con ello casi por una década, había intentado materializar a Obi-Wan en el rostro de cada omega que había besado en su desespero antes, durante y después de su celo, cuando ese inmenso y asesino calor lo arrullaba sin piedad, haciéndolo gritar dolorosamente el nombre de su omega, el cual no podía tomar. Cada par de labios que pasaron por los suyos se borraron en un instante y quedaron como un manchón en su pasado uno que enterró sin siquiera importarle dónde, porque todo lo que deseaba estaba allí, con sus labios tímidos y su mano acunando su mejilla. 

Anakin abrió los labios de Obi-Wan con su lengua, y en el momento en que el omega cedió, se permitió saborear sin temor alguno su paladar, Anakin se movía brusco y desesperado y Obi-Wan intentaba seguirlo. El alfa soltó su mano para llevarla a su nuca y presionarlo con más fuerza, sus respiraciones eran pesadas y calientes, pegaban contra la fría piel del omega y la erizaban. No supo en qué momento soltó la flor cuando su mano se deslizó por los cabellos dorados del alfa, finalmente permitiéndose sentir al apuesto hombre que lo cortejaba. 

Ambos labios se abrían frenéticos y se envolvían con cariño y calidez. Sus lenguas parecían querer seriamente fusionarse, pues en el momento que Obi-Wan descubrió el placer que le otorgaba aquella simple y carnal acción, no quiso dejar su boca nunca más y de alguna manera supo que Anakin tampoco.

—Quiero tocarte —La voz de Anakin nunca le había sonado tan pecaminosa, tan adictiva, el alfa habló con una ansia contenida en lo más profundo de su pecho. 

Se separó apenas unos milímetros, con los labios húmedos y su aliento chocando contra la boca entreabierta ajena. Sus pupilas se expandieron en placer y con un descarado movimiento, pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios ultrajados de su antiguo Maestro, quien bajo los encantos y las sensaciones nuevas que lo abrumaron, soltó un suave gemido que acalló casi instantáneamente. Anakin presionó sus dedos contra su piel ante el anhelo acallado por el omega, cerró sus ojos y se obligó a controlarse. 

Obi-Wan pudo apreciar, aún bajo la vergüenza que experimentaba, el deseo contenido del alfa, como si fuese una bomba nuclear a punto de explotar, sus energías se mezclaron con las suyas en la Fuerza al igual que sus aromas. Delicioso. Hermoso. Perfecto. 

Quiso decir algo cuando los labios del alfa lo volvieron a atacar toscamente, desesperados y en un acto casi doloroso. Trágico, como todo en Anakin. 

Parecía haber perdido parcialmente la pelea contra sí mismo. Anakin agarró su cuerpo con hambre y estrujó sin pena sus costados y muslos, lo cual tensó el cuerpo del mayor, quien intentaba seguirle el ritmo, un ritmo tosco y abrumador. El alfa mordió su labio inferior y lo estiró obscenamente con sus dientes jalándolo de manera cuidadosa, sin querer herirlo. Obi-Wan nunca había sentido ese deseo, esa avaricia de querer más y más. De querer todo, de adueñarse y pertenecer al mismo tiempo.

Un inquieto ritmo se creó en sus labios y lenguas, Anakin tomó con fuerza sus piernas y en un parpadeo cambió sus posiciones, dejando al omega sobre su regazo con las piernas abiertas, a ambos lados de su cadera. Obi-Wan jadeó, un jadeo absorbido por la caliente cavidad del alfa. Se obligó a mantener sus manos en sus piernas y no subir más, al menos no por ahora, era muy pronto.

Aún bajo aquel inmenso autocontrol que estaba teniendo, no pudo evitar lo que salió de sus labios.

—Eres mío, Obi-Wan —siseó, sonando amenazante y deseoso—. Eres mío, omega.


End file.
